


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas porn idk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: Twitter prompt that Kite dresses in ribbon and sex happens
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Kudos: 17





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

_ Are you still on the Hunt?  _ Ging frowned at his phone. The question was unusual; Kite typically never bothered him while he was on a job. 

_ On my way home. _ He texted back, dropping down into the seat of his car. The ride home was quiet as he navigated the streets of YorkNew to the apartment he’d rented for the time being. The doorman smiled at him as he called the elevator. 

“Good evening, Mr. Freecss.” Ging waved him off and stepped inside. He spent the ride in silence, until a soft ding signified he was at the right floor. He stalked through the hall quietly, eager for a hot shower and a good nights rest after weeks on the road. He reached the apartment quickly and knocked on the door to no response. 

“Kite?” He knocked again, harder and heard the lock click. Ging burst through the door. “I dunno what game you’re trying to play-“ he started before freezing in his tracks. Kite was a vision, posed against the window overlooking the city in nothing but red ribbon criss crossing along all the important parts. Ging’s mouth went dry, and he dropped his bag. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Kite asked, running his fingers up his thigh. Ging swayed at the sight, his cock suddenly threatening to fight the constraint of his pants. 

“What on earth-“ he tried to ask. Kite twirled his long silver hair between his fingers. 

“It’s almost Christmas,” he said flippantly, leaning against the glass. “Come unwrap your gift, I’ve missed you.” Ging didn’t need to be told twice and strode across the room. 

“Red suits you,” Ging murmured into Kite’s neck as he pressed himself to him. Kite’s body was warm and responsive, and Ging felt his cock twitch against his hip. Kite laughed. 

“Everything suits me,” His partner countered. “I’m just trying to be festive.” He wasn’t wrong. 

“Cocky fuck.” Ging whispered as he ran his hands up and down Kite’s body, leaving nips and kisses down his throat. “Let’s see, now.” Ging twirled Kite around. His hair flared around him, graceful as ever. “Jesus.” He whispered. The man had no business being this beautiful. A long leg trailed up and down Ging’s thigh. His hand found the knot holding the ribbon behind Kite’s back and reached back to tug when a hand stopped him. 

“Not yet.” Ging groaned and ground his hardness against Kite’s. 

“Why not?” He whined. Kite smirked. 

“I asked you to  _ unwrap _ me, not rip everything off.” Ging grumbled.

“Fine.” Ging led him away from the window towards the bed and gently loosened the knot of the bow. He grabbed the ends. 

“Well?” He asked, and Kite slowly turned, each revolution exposing more flesh. Ging’s mouth began to water in anticipation. 

“How exquisite.” 

“Finally,” Kite panted. Ging eyed him for a long moment, drinking in the beauty of his frame. From his height to his sharp features, Kite was perfect. He could have anyone he wanted, and he wanted him. Ging groaned. 

“I should save this, I think.” Ging quipped, gripping the cloth in his hand. Kite squirmed in the empty space, now nude and half hard. Ging traced his fingers across Kite’s V, noting how his abdominal muscles jumped at the contact and showcased his 12 pack.  _ Exquisite indeed.  _ He thought, and wanted to dip his tongue into the crevices when Kite began taking his clothes off. First his old hat, then his shirt. His pants followed and fell unceremoniously to the floor. 

“No candles and wine to set the mood?” Ging breathed between kisses. The look Kite gave him was deadly and lusty. 

“No,” He whispered, grabbing the ribbon out of his master’s hands. Kite looped the ends around his neck a few times before placing them in Ging’s hands. 

“Now what do I do with this?” He asked. Kite wet his lips. 

“Pull it together, to choke me.” Ging obliged him, and Kite’s eyes rolled back when the pressure struck, with a strangled moan that was ripped from his throat. 

“Fuck,” Ging breathed and shoved Kite onto the bed, straddling him and biting at those abs as he’d wanted to before. 

“Mmm,” Kite hummed under him, his hips flexing up to try and get friction. Ging took him in hand and pumped slowly. Kite’s hands were roaming up and down Ging’s thighs, his lip caught between his teeth, tracking the movement. His fingers moved up and up, ghosting against his balls. Ging hissed. 

“So,” Kite said, smiling up at him, impossibly beautiful splayed out on the hotel’s cot. It made his heart twinge. “Are you on the naughty list?” Ging scowled. 

“Now you’re asking stupid questions.” Kite’s laugh was musical.

“Play along, Ging.” He sat up abruptly and forced his tongue into Ging’s mouth, grabbing a handful of hair. A full throated moan escaped him and he seated himself better into Kite’s lap. 

“Yes, I’ve been a very bad boy.” Ging drawled sarcastically and rolled his eyes. In the end he could never find it within himself to deny him. 

“Thought so.” Kite trailed his finger across Ging’s lips before they tracked down across his torso. He grabbed his hand. 

“Ah, ah. You’re  _ my  _ gift, remember?” 

“Fair enough.” Kite blinded him with another smile and Ging leaned in for a kiss, this one more deep and desperate. He fumbled at the dresser for the lube they’d kept there, finding it amongst their clothes. Kite had removed his hands and rested them behind his head by then, waiting. Ging squeezed a generous amount into his hand and stroked his partner’s erection. Kite’s eyes fluttered shut and his mouth fell open into a silent ‘o’ until he seemed to realize what was happening. 

“Ging-“ He muttered as his master positioned himself. “Let me at least-“

“Shut up, I can take a little pain and I don’t want to wait anymore.” With that he sank down onto Kite’s slick cock, wincing slightly as he adjusted and stretched. That pain soon turned to pleasure however, when Kite grabbed his hips and began thrusting in earnest. He looked completely out of it in truth, wetting his lips and focusing on where they were connected. 

“The ribbon,” he gasped. Ging had no idea what he was talking about, in the throes of his own pleasure until Kite flailed an arm to the other side of the bed.  _ Ah.  _ He grabbed the material and hastily wrapped it around Kite’s neck as he bounced on his dick, pulling it taut. Kite moaned and angled his hips, hitting Ging’s prostate. 

“Gods,” He yelled out, Kite writhing underneath him. A hand came forth and stroked his leaking cock, and between the deep thrusts and the hand Ging came hard. Kite followed soon after, leaning up to bite into Ging’s throat as he released. He slumped into Kite’s shoulder, exhausted. Kite lovingly trailed his fingers up and down Ging’s body. 

“Merry Christmas.” Ging made a sound of affirmation, still too blitzed from his orgasm to reply. Kite held him through the night. 

  
  
  



End file.
